1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-type fastener having a multiplicity of interengaging elements formed from a thermoplastic resinous material.
2. Prior Art
A prior art surface-type fastener, in and relating to which the present invention provides improvements, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 44-27202 wherein the fastener comprises a pair of interengaging planar base strips each carrying a multiplicity of spaced interengaging or mating elements with bulged head portions which are engageable through the intermediary of gaps or spaces between adjacent elements. These interengaging elements are formed from a plastics material and hence are elastically deformable. However, they are not elastic enough to permit coupling of the paired fastener strips in any desired posture, and it is often necessary to bend one strip over arcuately thereby enlarging the element-to-element gaps to facilitate the insertion therein or the removal therefrom of the interengaging elements on the other strip. Such a surface-type fastener may be used satisfactorily on relatively flexible articles such as clothing, sleeping bags and the like, but are not suitable for use with relatively rigid articles such as decorative panels, furnitures and the like. Furthermore, the interengaging elements being bulged at their head portions are difficult to form by and to separate from the injection molds.